1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to selective operation of a mobile station. More specifically, the disclosure pertains to systems and methods for disabling selected features of a mobile station while the mobile station is in motion.
2. Background
In some accidents, it is discovered that an operator was attempting to use a device such as a mobile phone while they should have been concentrating on operating their vehicles. For example, an operator may try to input text while driving, divert their attention from driving when incoming calls are received, and/or read/respond to email while driving. Such problems can also occur during operation of other machinery, leading to increased potential for accidents. Several states in U.S. have tried to enact laws to prohibit the use of such devices while operating vehicles, but the laws are difficult to enforce consistently.